


Private Payback

by gayble



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Desk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, help me tag, not really sex in desk tho, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayble/pseuds/gayble
Summary: Oh, Peter knew he was gonna get it. But he didn't knew it meant to its extremes."You're in trouble you little shit." Tony half talked and half growled.Yeah, Peter was ready for that. He was ready for the angry words, he was ready to get Tony hot and bothered, he was ready to be punished. He, however, was definitely not ready to have his Spider Senses tingling all over the place. He also was definitely not ready to be pinned down by the older man himself."Ouch–Okay. Wait, Mr Stark. Wait a min–.""Ah-ah-ah. No waits. Did I tell you to wait a minute after you touched my oversensitive dick?"





	Private Payback

WARNING: This fic may ruin your childhood as it contains an age difference porn between Peter Parker and Tony Stark. If this is not your cup of tea, please do not read and roast me and other readers for the story. Thank you!

\---

"You insolent little — you're gonna get it." 

Peter giggled as he wiped the sticky fluid off his face. He knew that he was gonna get it. And by it meaning payback.

\--flashback--

Tony loved the kid. He was unsurprisingly smart, innocent, and attractive at the same time but there was always that voice at the back of his mind telling him to go easy on Pete. For god sakes, he's just a minor! Haven't you violated enough laws? There were actual days where distance was the only option whenever the feeling of ravishing the young teen's body came through him. 

And in the other hand, Peter was getting annoyed at this. Or at least, as annoyed as this teen can get. Distance can't be the only solution. All his pleas, and "Mr. Stark, it's fine if I lose my virginity"s and 'accidentally' appearing half-naked attempts all lead to one reply from the older man: No. 

He could see how hard the man was trying. How visibly hard he was on his lower half and how hard it was to look away from Peter's body. 

'God, what would it take for Mr. Stark to just take me in bed?' Peter thought as he searched through the files of dirty little kinks in his brain. And then, feeling that frown go upside down, he knew exactly what he had to do. 

Although he had never done anything like it, Peter had a plan: Get behind Mr. Stark's desk and suck his dick. 

'Yup, bold words for an inexperienced teen.'

It needed to be somewhere in a public yet discreet place. A place like a business meeting where Mr. Stark can't really talk back or scold him — 'like the Avengers and ex-Avengers meeting this coming Tuesday!'

And surely here he was, underneath Mr. Stark's desk, reminiscing the stifled moans and the huge but covered gasp from an orgasm that came out not too long ago.

"You insolent little — you're gonna get it." Tony finally said once he got over his orgasm-shock that was followed by a soft giggle.

"Tony. Tony!" Steve Rogers, AKA the only guy capable of taking long business meetings seriously started calling his attention.

Tony had to blink twice before regaining his focus. 

"Hmm? Yeah everything sounds good. Meeting to be continued."

It was out of sheer luck that Nick Fury wasn't present in the meeting. He would have seen right through the desk as if it was made of glass. After the crowd's initial disappointed confusion, the rest of the members and agents headed towards the outside of the door. One, however chose to stay.

"You lost?"

"I had been calling your name for a minute now. What's going on with you?"

"Sorry Capsicle. You're not the only one growing out of age."

The Captain could only resist to rolling his eyes. Although, he did shook his head.

"Look Tony, —" 

'Great, another one of those patriotic American Apple Pie speech' Tony's internal groan was replaced by an internal moan as he felt Peter's hands all over his sensitive thighs.

"We know you're not the type to talk about personal issues—"

"You should really be changing your name to Captain Obvious."

"I don't know why you think I wouldn't notice. I was beside you the whole time Tony."

God, Steve knew this whole time? Fuck. This wouldn't be good for him or the kid. The kid — who right now is stress-holding Tony's thighs in anticipation of getting exposed right there and then.

Still, being jerked off in front of business-like adults was kinda sexy. If it wasn't for the Captain's presence, Tony would have taken Peter out of the desk and teased him to death by now. For an innocent-looking teenager, Peter did have a way to pull out his dark side.

"Unfortunately Cap you need to be more specific,"

"What do you think I'm talking about? How long have you been hiding your wounds?" Steve finally said, maintaining his deep eye contact that overwhelmed quite a few soldiers.

Apparently, Captain Obvious here thought that Tony's stifling sounds of pleasure were sounds of pain from a supposedly wound that he was hiding.

Screw teasing the kid to death, he wanted to scream at him.

"Well Rogers, this isn't really your busine–gah– O goD." Having to close his eyes, Tony replied as the Little Shit started playing with his oversensitive member once again. Fuck it was too much.

"You see? Right there. What the hell is the matter with you?"

After a series of under the desk hand fights, the Oldest Man took a deep breath, zipped his pants, and finally stood up to lead his frenemy towards the door.

"It's either me or the suits, buddy. Out you go." Tony hurriedly gestured.

Finally giving up from trying to be a good friend, Steve walked towards the door.

"At least tell someone." Maybe giving up was too soon.

"Yup. Bye now."

"Tony –"

"For the love of god. Steve yes I will. Please, I'm begging you to leave. Please leave. Out. Adios. Sayonara. I promise to have it check. Heck, I'll even have it checked with you. But for got sakes please."

"Alright I'm leaving calm down To–"

"Please – I'm begging you to leave." Tony was itching to kill the kid. 

With that, Steve left the room. Not before laughing, and definitely not before giving out of his growing suspicion. He did, however, found it weird that Tony had to uncharacteristically beg – I mean actually beg from him to get out.

Locking the doors and dimming the blinds to the fullest, Tony decided that he'd be the one to start the conversation.

"You're in trouble you little shit." He half talked and half growled.

Yeah, Peter was ready for that. He was ready for the angry words, he was ready to get Tony hot and bothered, he was ready to be punished. He, however, was definitely not ready to have his Spider Senses tingling all over the place. He also was definitely not ready to be pinned down by the older man himself.

"Ouch–Okay. Wait, Mr Stark. Wait a min–." 

"Ah-ah-ah. No waits. Did I tell you to wait a minute after you touched my oversensitive dick?" 

"Uhm. No – OH my god that's my favorite shirt!" Peter exclaimed as his black shirt was suddenly split into two. 

"Sorry sweetie. I'll buy you another more of these. With more colors."

Peter however, could not reply. Big and mechanic-like were somehow all over his body, neck, and thighs —just as how he wanted them at the beginning. 

"Bet you wanted me to feel this way, huh?" Tony hummed as his wet mouth enclosed on one of Peter's nipples while hands skillfully unlocked the buttons of the boy's jeans. "After all, who was the one nakedly whoring himself out?"

"mmmM. Mr Stark. Please I can't."

"Please what?"

"I–uhm–I–just pleasee faster." The Spiderling half replied and half questioned.

"You know, I might not have had you yet kid, but I have studied your body." Tony started playing with Peter's unexperienced member while sticking one finger in, looking for something that Peter has yet to find out what.

"For example, I know that this –" The mechanic bit on the kid's neck. "Will make you scream."

And sure enough, Peter did scream.

"Go ahead. Soundproof. Color?"

"Green Mr–Mr. Stark. Please. So–so green."

Surprisingly taking Peter's member all in, Tony mouthed, "And this makes you close to the edge, doesn't it boy?"

Immediately, Peter felt boneless. Tony's voice was like vibrations sent through his skeleton. The pleasure was too much and too little at the same time. It wasn't fair that Tony decided to pull back.

"And finally, something that you're little fingers and hole have yet to know–" Tony smirked as he caressed the behind hole and watched Peter close his eyes in anticipation. 

'That will soon change'

"This–" He said while searching it "This makes you cry in pleasure."

The times when Peter thought masturbation was satisfying are now all gone. What Tony did – what Tony is doing is above any fist or hand experience that he himself can create. This is more than finger pleasuring this is heaven and hell and earth combine. 

And now Peter lost his train of thought because all he can think is that he must be beyond dreaming to experience something like this. Without meaning to, he said, "Mr Stark. I'm–I'm"

But Tony knew what was gonna happen before he pinned Peter on his desk. Heck he even planned it. He pulled out as soon as possible, fixed his wrinkled suit and tie, and said:

"I'll see you tomorrow kid. School night, wouldn't wanna delay your bed time."

**Author's Note:**

> yo my term is finally over that means i get to write i'm finally back at my habitat !!!! I hope you guys like it huhu I poured my heart and soul from this and please no comments about this pairing because i've already placed Age difference on the tag. Anyway please kudos and comment <3 sorry if i'm a little rusty i havent written fOR AGES


End file.
